About Us
by Nerazzuri
Summary: A-Z yang menggambarkan kisah ItaHina dan SasuSaku. Pair selang-seling. Nerazzuri and Kim Sungrin Chuninhyuk here. Kumpulan drabble. RnR? CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Semi canon, OOC (maybe), miss typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Second warning: Pair selang-seling SasuSaku dan ItaHina dan setiap drabble TIDAK saling berkaitan **

**SasuSaku made by Kim Sungrin Chuninhyuk**

**ItaHina made by Nerazzuri**

**.**

**Aphrodite**

Seorang dewi dari mitologi Yunani yang mampu membuat semua pria jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan yang pertama. Sasuke tak akan mempercayai hal bodoh seperti itu. Tapi mungkin ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya setelah melihat jelmaan Aphrodite dalam wujud seorang kunoichi berambut _soft pink_ yang dikejar-kejar _baka-dobe_ Naruto.

**Blush**

Itachi selalu menyukai rona merah di kedua pipi Hinata. Tidak butuh perona pipi utuk membuatnya selalu seperti itu. Itachi hanya perlu menatapnya dengan intens selama beberapa detik, maka rona itu akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

**Curse**

Kutukan yang diterima Sasuke dari Orochimaru benar-benar sangat menyiksa. Seringkali nyeri hebat dirasakan Sasuke di leher belakangnya. Tapi siksaan kutukan itu tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan saat ia harus melihat Sakura menangis karena dirinya.

**Dango**

Kakashi pernah bertanya pada Itachi, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai dango?"

Saat itu, Itachi hanya menjawab, "Dango memiliki kombinasi rasa lembut dan manis yang pas. Bukankah segala sesuatu akan menyenangkan jika benar-benar pas?"

Seandainya Kakashi tahu, bagi Itachi rasa dango yang lembut dan manis selalu bisa mengingatkannya pada istrinya, Uchiha Hinata.

**Emerald**

"Sasuke-kun, menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?" tanya Sakura.

Wanita yang sebentar lagi melepas nama Haruno yang menjadi nama keluarganya itu bingung memilih permata mana yang akan menghiasi cincin terlihat berfikir. Calon suaminya menunjuk permata berwarna kehijauan. Entahlah permata apa itu. Yang jelas bagi Sasuke, warnanya mengingatkannya pada warna mata Sakura.

**Fear**

"Kyaa..." Hinata berteriak saat melihat hantu berwajah abstrak.

Itachi malah senyum-senyum. Tidak salah ia mengikuti saran _baka otouto_-nya untuk mengunjungi rumah hantu. Dengan begini, Hinata tak akan sadar bahwa sejak masuk tadi ia belum melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Itachi.

**Grey**  
>"Hidup itu seperti warna abu-abu Sasuke-kun…"ucap Sakura memecah keheningan saat mereka berdua tengah menikmati matahari terbenam dibawah pohon sakura ditepi sungai.<p>

"Kau tau, abu-abu adalah kombinasi dari warna hitam dan putih. Seperti juga manusia yang pasti memiliki sisi hitam dan putih dalam hidupnya," mata _emerald _jernihnya mencoba menyelami kedalaman _onyx_ dihadapannya, "Karena itulah, aku bahkan tak pernah peduli dengan sisi hitammu dulu… bukankah cinta itu harus mau menerima apa adanya eh Sasu-koi?" Sakura menggerling genit dan tersenyum manis. Tersirat sebuah kesungguhan dikata-katanya.

'Hn… karena sisi putihku yang sekarang adalah dirimu Sakura...'batin Sasuke. Seulas senyum terpetakan dibibirnya yang tipis.

**Hinata**

Setiap tahun Itachi sering mendapatkan coklat saat Valentine tiba. Yang paling diharapkan adalah coklat berwarna indigo dengan kotak pembungkus berwarna lavender. Biasanya akan selalu ada inisial H dalam coklat itu. Hana Inuzuka, Haruna atau… Hoshigaki Kisame?

Itachi tak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang diam-diam mendekati lokernya menjelang valentine tahun ini.

**Ice**

Dingin, keras, dan beku. Kesan yang akan orang berikan pada sasuke si _'ice prince' _begitu julukannya. Tapi bagi Sakura, Sasuke itu seperti_ ice cream_ yang manis, lembut, dan melumer di lidah. Walaupun terkadang sikapnya tetap saja bisa membekukan orang lain. Dan dia merasa bangga karena dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat sang es mencair. Dan berubah bagaikan udara di musim semi yang hangat.

**Jealous**

"Dia sedang sakit, Ita-kun. Jadi aku membuatkan bubur untuknya. Kupikir itu bisa membantu," kata Hinata.

"Tetap saja aku tak suka. Kau terlihat sangat peduli padanya," kata Itachi dingin.

"Kau manis kalau sedang cemberut begitu, Ita-kun," kata Hinata lembut menanggapi sikap Itachi.

Itachi masih bertahan dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Hinata tak habis pikir, kenapa Itachi begitu posesif seperti ini? Apa dia pikir seorang kakek tua yang sudah sering sakit-sakitan seperti Kakuzu akan merebut Hinata darinya?

**Kawaii**

Bagai ulat yang bermetamorfosis menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang cantik. Ataupun bagai seekor anak itik buruk rupa yang tumbuh menjadi seekor angsa putih cantik nan anggun. Dia kini jug telah bermetamorfosis dari seorang anak kecil yang cengeng, cerewet, manja, lemah, dan merepotkan. Menjadi seorang_ kunoichi _tangguh, kuat, dan tegar. Dan Cantik. Ya… dengan rambut sewarna kelopak bunga sakura dan _emerald_ jernih yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan. Kulit putihnya halus bak porselen. Pipi ranumnya dengan semburat merah jika malu ataupun marah. Bibirnya yang tipis selalu tertarik kedua sudut membentuk senyuman termanis dan terhangat yang pernah dia lihat.

**Liquor**

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Itachi dan Hinata. Sebuah malam yang akan mempersatukan cinta mereka. Suara desahan Itachi terdengar begitu mendominasi. Jangan salahkan Hinata yang masih berada dalam pengaruh vodka. Wow! Hanya perlu seteguk _liquor_ untuk membuatnya menjadi Hinata yang berbeda.

**Married**

Mungkin musim gugur tahun ini akan menjadi musim gugur paling berkesan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Karena dibawah _momiji_ yang berguguran sepasang kekasih ini akan mengikat janji sehidup semati dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang sakral. Dengan upacara tradisional Shinto pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di kuil yang terletak di atas bukit Konoha.  
>Dengan balutan <em>shiromuku<em> –semacam kimono putih bersih yang biasa dipakai oleh pengantin wanita—Sakura terlihat benar-benar cantik dan anggun. Rambut pink pucatnya digelung keatas dan dihiasasi dengan _kanzashi_ –semacam tusuk konde—bermotif bunga sakura. Bahkan ino sendiri sampai tak percaya bahwa orang itu sakura sahabatnya sendiri. Sementara sasuke tak kalah tampan dalam balutan _montsuki _–kimono hitam yang biasa dipakai oleh mempelai pria—dengan _hakama _dan lambang Uchiha.  
>Dengan disaksikan oleh semua anggota <em>rookie 12<em> dan beberapa orang konoha lain seperti nenek Tsunade, para guru mereka, dan Sai. Dengan berakhirnya hari panas dan lembab menjadi sebuah musim gugur yang indah dan romantis keduanya pun resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

**Nervous**

Hinata selalu bicara dengan gugup sambil memainkan dua telunjuknya di depan dada. Terutama jika ia bertemu dengan satu-satunya pria Uzumaki yang masih tersisa. Siapa yang menyangka hal itu akan menular pada Itachi saat ia akan melamar putri sulung Hiashi itu.

"Hi-Hinata, m-me-menikahlah de-denganku,"

**Origami**

Percayakah kalian dengan mitos bahwa jika kalian dapat membuat 1000 _origami_ maka sebuah keinginan kalian akan terwujud?

Awalnya Sakura tak percaya akan mitos itu. Namun setelah kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha, Sakura mulai berharap bahwa mitos itu benar. Karena dia berharap satu keinginannya terwujud saat berhasil membuat 1000 origami.

"Yak selesai…" seru Sakura bersemangat saat berhasil menggantungkan origami ke-1000 di langit-langit kamarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas perlahan. _Emerald_-nya memandang kelangit-langit kamarnya yang telah dipenuhi oleh bangau-bangau kertas. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tak bersemangat lagi.

"Apa mitos itu benar-benar ada eh?" terdengar nada getir dalam ucapannya barusan. Setitik cairan bening meluncur dari kedua emeraldnya yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca. "Aku yakin kalau sekarang…"

"Itu bukan lagi sebuah mitos kan, hem Sakura? " sela sebuah suara bariton yang amat Sakura rindukan dan juga sebuah permintaan yang amat sangat dia inginkan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

**Perfect**

Mungkin Hinata tak secantik bunga sakura di musim semi. Dia juga tak secantik bunga azalea yang mekar dengan indahnya di musim panas. Tapi bagi Itachi, Hinata lah yang membuat hari-harinya indah.

Dan meski Itachi tak sempurna karena kesalahannya di masa lalu, Hinata selalu menyadari bahwa Itachi lah yang datang untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya.

**Quote**  
>"Manusia tak kan pernah bisa menang melawan kesepian."<p>

Karena Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa menang melawan rasa kesepian yang menyerangnya saat jauh dari Sakura. Hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit posesif terhadap Sakura. Dia tak suka melihat Sakura dekat dengan pria lain dan jauh darinya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura sampai kapanpun Sasuke tak bisa menang melawan kesepian karena ia akan selalu membutuhkan Sakura disampingnya.

**Rain**

Hinata sangat menyukai hujan. Baginya hujan yang rintik-rintik seolah memainkan sebuah melodi indah.

Walaupun begitu, yang paling disukai Hinata dari hujan adalah saat Itachi datang menyusulnya dengan sebuah payung disertai tatapan yang begitu cemas.

**Spring**

Langit bersinar cerah hari , burung-burung berkicau merdu, kuncup bunga plum dan sakura pun bermekaran sebuah musim semi yang indah bukan untuk mengadakan acara piknik atau merayakan hanami dengan keluarga ataupun kekasih. Seperti Sakura dan Sasuke yang kini tengah menikmati _bento _yang sengaja Sakura siapkan. Dengan ini lengkap sudah musim semi bagi mereka berdua.

**Treasure**

"Itachi, rumahmu kerampokan," kata Kisame.

Itachi langsung buru-buru pulang. Ia mendapati pagar rumahnya terbuka lebar dan terlihat beberapa orang polisi di rumahnya. Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan dan sapaan dari para polisi masih belum tenang seelum bisa memastikan. Tidak! Jangan sampai hartanya yang paling berharga itu…

Hah, Itachi bisa bernafas lega sekarang saat melihat istrinya duduk dan terlihat masih gemetaran di kursi. Tak apa. Setidaknya bukan dia yang diambil.

**Unique**

Unik dan aneh memang warna rambut Sakura. Bahkan hal itu membuatnya dulu dijauhi oleh orang-orang dan teman-teman disekitarnya. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, dia suka segala sesuatui dalam diri Sakura entah itu hal yang orang anggap aneh sekalipun. Bahkan warna rambut Sakura yang unik dan aneh adalah rambut terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

** Victory**

Itachi memusatkan pikirannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa fokus. Pertarungan kali ini bukan pertarungan biasa. Pertarungan ini sangat berarti untuknya. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan pria tua yang menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga ini jika ingin menikahi putrinya.

Hinata tak kalah gugup. Ia menatap Itachi dan ayahnya bergantian. Kelihatannya ayahnya sudah mulai terdesak.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang. Serangan terakhir...

"Skak mat!" katanya.

Hiashi mendecih kesal. Mau tak mau ia harus rela Itachi menjadi menantunya

**Winter**

"Hatchih!"

Berulang kali Sasuke menggosok–gosok hidungnya dengan menggunakan punggungnya sambil beberapa kali Sasuke mengumpat tak jelas. Ia benar-benar benci musim dingin. Dia alergi dengan udara dingin yang hampir selalu membuatnya terserang flu di musim dingin.

"Haaatchihhh!" sekali lagi Sasuke bersin.

Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan walaupun kini telah meringkuk dibawah selimut tebal. Hidung yang tersumbat membuatnya sedikit susah bernafas. Belum lagi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, sakit bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum. Harusnya Sakura ada di sampingnya sekarang. Menemaninya, menjaganya, dan mengobatinya tentu saja. 'Bukankah dia seorang _medic-nin_, eh?' batinnya kesal. Sasuke membuka selimutnya perlahan. Mendadak dia merasa haus. Saat mencoba untuk berdiri matanya berkunang-kunang dan badannya limbung. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tangan mungil memegang lengannya menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Ternyata Sakura yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja?" seru Sakura khawatir. Kemudian membimbing Sasuke untuk kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. "Tunggu sebentar..." ucap Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Tak berapa lama Sakura muncul sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi bubur, teh, dan sebaskom air hangat beserta sebuah handuk.

"_Gomen ne_ Sasuke-kun, aku baru sempat menjengukmu sekarang. Banyak pasien yang harus segera ditangani dirumah sakit," ucapnya sembari membantu Sasuke meminum teh herbal tanpa gula buatannya dan mengompres kepala Sasuke dengan air hangat dan handuk yang tadi telah disiapkannya. Sasuke sendiri masih sibuk menggerutu tak jelas. Jelas saja sebal, saat kekasihmu lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu.

"Eh.. _anou_.. _gomen ne_ sekali lagi karena aku tak bisa menemanimu aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Tak apa kan?" gumamnya lirih takut sang Uchiha dihadapannya marah.

"Hn.. ya," Sasuke mendengus pelan. 'Baru juga kau datang' teriaknya dalam hati.

"_Arigatou_ Sasu-koi, sebagai gantinya aku akan memberimu sebuah obat special..." kedua alis Sasuke bertaut penasaran. Namun belum selesai rasa penasarannya sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya.

"_Jaa ne _Sasu-koi... semoga cepat sembuh..." ujar Sakura sebelum menghilang secepat kilat.

**Xenophobe**

Itachi selalu merasa tidak suka jika ada orang lain di rumahnya, sekalipun orang itu juga adalah seorang Uchiha. Putra sulung Fugaku itu akan memilih untuk mengurung diri seharian penuh di kamarnya untuk belajar.

Namun ketika seorang Hyuuga datang dan mengaku sebagai _kouhai_-nya yang ingin menjenguk saat ia terserang demam, Itachi tidak merasa keberatan ada orang asing di kamarnya.

** Yes **  
>"Aku hanya mengatakan ini satu kali Sakura, jadi dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya," Sasuke berkata serius.<p>

Matanya menatap tajam _emerald_ Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya bingung karena tak biasanya Sasuke berbicara lebih dari tiga kata. Dasar tipikal Uchiha yang tak bisa berbasa-basi.

"Tatap mataku, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu dengan jumlah cinta yang begitu banyak sehingga aku tak sanggup menghitungnya. Karena itu aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku, menjadi pendampingku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Jadi sekarang kumohon padamu, Sakura. Menikahlah denganku," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tak perlu banyak waktu untuk menjawab, "Ya, Sasuke-kun."

**Zero**

Itachi memandang bayi perempuan yang ada dalam gendongannya. Bayi yang baru berumur satu hari itu memiliki rambut berwarna indigo dengan mata gelap seperti miliknya. Wajahnya yang polos membuat Itachi harus berjuang melawan air mata yang hampir saja menetes. Saat ini mungkin ia benar-benar telah jatuh di titik nadir.

Saat Sasuke bertanya siapakah nama keponakannya, Itachi hanya mampu mengucapkan nama mendiang istrinya.

"Namanya Uchiha Hinata."

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Baru kali ini bikin drabble, collab sama Kim Sungrin-chan. Saya masih agak kesulitan buat bikin pair diluar ItaHina meskipun kalau cuma untuk baca saya bisa menerima semua pair.

Semoga drabble ini nggak mengecewakan. Review dan Concrit selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Molto Grazie


End file.
